


And It Was Enough

by ZoBerry



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, death via old age, good ending, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: You're never really alone when love is around.(The 4k remastered trailer gave me feels and this story is happy ever after despite the tags, call it as an ode to the end of the first trilogy and hello to the remaster)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	And It Was Enough

When you pick up a mug of hot coffee and press it to your lips, do you remember the sleepless nights and the numerous data on your screen? Or do you remember the sunlit mornings peering through the Normandy's windows? 

Sometimes you stay up so late, hot cup of coffee now cold and stale on your desk, forgotten until you absentmindedly grab it to drink again.  
The coffee would be pissed at you for grimacing, it wasn't it's fault after all you forgot all about enjoying it.

I remember both though, I drank those coffee with you, at the start of our work, you'd hate it when I try to drink from your cup - thinking I'd drown it all out in one go just to spite you. You, promising that you'd finish it but never would. We wouldn't sleep until the sun came up - or rather, you wouldn't sleep. I would, sometimes. Just because I got tired more easily, but then that also made me remember how you looked when I would wake, you with your brow still furrowed- dark circles around your eyes as the star from whatever system we were passed it's light onto the Normandy. 

I'd stare at you a bit before falling back to sleep, sometimes I wonder if you see me.

 _"I love you Liara."_ I'd whisper as I fall back to sleep. A smile on my face on how lucky I was to be with you.

* * *

As I look at the mug of coffee on my desk, no information or light can enter my senses. The sun had risen, it had set, the skycars had passed by, alarms blazing, camera's flashing - there was no end to the crowd - there was no end to the line of people. Drinking coffee, whispering words, bowing heads. A few familiar faces came and went, but they all blurred.

I drank the steaming cup from my hand in one go. Grimacing at how the heat seared through my mouth, how the bitter taste felt so foreign. It had been too long since I drank a cup. Ever since you kissed the bags around my eyes and said you still loved me at a small moment of my weakness. I didn't need the coffee really, I realized - my body had been so used to it in the past years that making one and forgetting it was just part of the routine.

A routine we held for decades... a century maybe? It all felt like an instant.

My voice cracks as a my mug falls. Someone familiar - a friend, holds me in place with her dextro fingers as an asari in skin tight red suit and a turian with a scarred face stops the new wave of paparazzi crashing in.

The threats and building tension everywhere else drowns upon the sorrow that engulfs me.

I scream into my hands, muffling the wretched sobs that finally escaped. 

_"Shepard! I am always yours!"_

* * *

They were heroes. They were lovers. They were one.

It took a while for Liara to succumb, but when she did, she met it with open arms, the past millennia old asari who's kind face had turned stern like her mother's - with a smile that crinkled the tips of her mouth like her father's had finally broken into a face of contentment, one that made her seem centuries upon centuries younger than what she was now. If only any of her friends were there - friends who she had shared life and death with. Maybe they would have seen a glimpse of the smart yet naive asari that once was trapped in a shield bubble alone in a prothean ruin dig site.

The people that surrounded the ceremonial bed now were much less than the ones that surrounded Shepard centuries prior. Wherein though she was still a hero and much more now as a matriarch, it gave her a lot of leeway in the asari homeworld to keep her day private. 

The Normandy's crew - the Normandy SR-CLII crew had visited, all of them shed a tear. The momentous ship - parts and schematics from the original upgraded upon the years will now run it's last course. As the final hero from the Original Normandy was laid down, so will the ship and it's name retire. 

* * *

"I never remembered it tasting this good, Shepard." Liara said with a pleasant surprise. The tip of her ears turning a blushing violet shade as delectable coffee warmed her. 

The redhead, whos eyes had never lost it's emerald sparkle laughed, bringing the same cup Liara had used to her lips. "You're right. It never tasted this good when I was here without you as well."

The little smirk the human sent her way instantly pieced through her heart, a longing so strong that it felt it was the first time Shepard had ever smiled that way at her. "I... apologize if it took me so long to come --- I." The asari stuttered, much to the glee of her partner who was now trying not to laugh. Liara felt as if they were back in the Normandy SR2 - just after the cursed Yahg and before Hackett had asked his wretched favor. It had been a long while since she had felt giddiness, the butterflies rioting like a krogan party at the pit of her stomach.

Shepard shrugged, her red hair falling down to the side as the human face tilted - bringing the pink lips close to her blue cheek. "It's okay, you did great back there. It wasn't any longer as me waiting for you to decode whatever it was the Asari councilor wanted - or how long we had til the reapers were at our backs." 

Liara smiled. "For some reason, that line should have made me cry. I wonder why I'm not---"

"Crying? Why would you? We're here now. I've waited for you all my life again as you've waited for me and here you are gonna cry?" 

Liara closed her eyes for a moment to relax - as tears failed to fall and the sun rose high in the sky. "We'll always be together right?" she whispered, taking the cup again and drinking from it. A bottomless cup of the most delicious coffee in the universe.

Shepard smiled, the same smile she would give when the sun would rise up and she would wake - basking in the beauty that Liara bestowed on her every time they were busy. "We've died and gone to heaven Liara. You're stuck with me until.... well, let's just say this time neither of us will be going anywhere anytime soon."  


**Author's Note:**

> i have died and risen too. i'll continue some of my works, while annihilate the others in terms of chapters and make it work again. Took me months but I realized some of the plot was me pushing something I didn't want to happen. So better late than never I guess.
> 
> ALSO look at that femshepxliara clip in the new 4k trailer! I clapped! First time i clapped in any trailer lmao


End file.
